kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Script
The following is the script for every scene in the entire game. ''Opening Scene (Kya and Frank's apartment) (Kya finds a secret room) :'Kya': Frank? Is that you? :'Frank': Kya! :'Kya': Frank! What's going ON? :'Kya': Wh-What happened to the wall? :'Frank': I happened to it. Come here! :'Frank': It was sealed from inside... :'Frank':...But there's nobody here! :'Kya': What is THIS? :'Frank': I don't know! :'Frank': One of your father's projects, I guess. :'Kya': Mm, That guy. :'Frank': He's gone but not forgotten, I see. :'Kya': Just be glad he's not YOUR dad. :'Frank': Hey... don't sass your half-brother... half-pint. :'Kya': Yeah, but your dad never abandoned you... :'Kya':...neither me in fact. :(Portal Activates) :'Kya': So what made you come down here? :'Frank': I don't know. :'Frank''' (Possessed): JUST A FEELING, I GUESS. :Kya: What the... (Frank Screams) :Kya: FRAANK!! (Kya Screams) ''Arrival Scene (Blank Screen) :'???: Hey! Look at this! :'''Aton: What's going on here? :Aton: Uh oh :???: Is it dead? :Aton: We'll take her to the village. :Nativ: Look! It's waking up! (Kya awakes to strange creatures) :All: Hello! :Aton: Come on. Wake up! (Slaps) :Kya: Wh What? :Aton: Trust me! Get up now... :Aton: or you're never gonna get up again! :Aton: Follow me! (A primitive vehicle with a cannon is after them) ''End of the Chase (After following Aton, Kya is brought to a secret Forest Entrance.) :'Aton': There's a secret entrance to my village just there. :'Aton': That Wolfen's blocking the way. But of course I set a trap, and now's the time to use it. :'Aton': There's the trap...now we need bait. :'Kya': Good plan. What's the bait? (Aton stares at Kya) :'Kya': ME?! Why am I the bait? Why don't you be the bait? :'Aton': Go stand on the stump already, after that I will :'Kya': But I (Aton pushes Kya) :'Aton': Go on! Get him on the stump and get him on the trap! (Kya taunts a Wolfen by whistling, as the Wolfen chases her to a giant X, Aton pulls a lever that squishes the Wolfen with two giant logs) :'Aton': See? Nothing to it. (Aton leads Kya to an elevator) :'Aton': Come with me! (Screen changes to Frank running away in a dark and stormy area, where Wolfen are after him.) (It then goes back to Kya and Aton, returning to Aton's home.) Nativ City :'Aton': Welcome to Nativ City. :'Aton': You'll be safe here... This hideout is a secret... :'Aton': They're trying to build a shop, but there're not enough Nativs... All the Nativs who leave the village get caught by those Wolfens! :'Aton': Here's Atea's hut, he can help you. :'Atea': Welcome. :'Atea': So you're the stranger I've heard so much about. :'Atea': You look confused, I would be, too, if I were you. Luckily. I'm not you! I'm me! Hf. Hmf... (Heh Heh) :'Bird': Tough crowd. :'Atea': I'll say. :'Atea': SO...person...what brings you here? :'Kya': I don't know. :'Atea': AH HAH! Now we're getting somewhere. :'Atea': Because I DO know. :'Kya': You do? :'Atea': Sure I do. Something tells me, you got here the way the other one did. :'Kya': The other one? :'Atea': Yes, Alan. :'Kya': Dad. (Screen changes to Brazul receiving a message from his bird.) :'Brazul': What? Humans have passed through the portal? (Wolfen bring in Frank) :'Brazul': Is this the only one? :'Brazul': A female? Mm, if she's with the Nativs, we don't have anything to worry about. :'Brazul': They're almost as helpless as this one. (Frank) :'Brazul': What an extraordinary piece of luck. :'Brazul': Take him to the laboratory. :'Brazul': The human will be my new guinea pig. (Back to Kya) :'Atea': Since he mastered the magical energy of our world, he became another person... he's now the Wolfen leader... under the name of Brazul! :'Kya': My dad... my stupid lousy worthless dad! :'Kya': I must find Frank! :'Atea': If your brother is not here, he is with them...You can't do anything to save him. :'Kya': What! I'm not just gonna stand here and wait until these beasts rip him apart! :'Atea': You think you're capable of beating an army of Wolfens? :'Kya': I have nothing to lose anyway! :'Kya': I will not let my brother down without a fight! :'Atea': Each is a master of his own destiny... if your choice is to fight...I know someone who can help you! (Kya and Atea leave to a Akasa's dojo) :'Aton': And I caught his attention so that he won't attack the young human. And just at that moment when I blew him up... :'Akasa': Atea! :'Atea': Akasa, we need your help. This young creature... :'Kya': Kya. :'Atea': ...Kya... is our honored guest. She has a brother, and we think he has been captured... :'Kya': I have to save him. :'Atea': Perhaps you can teach her a few tricks... :'Aton': Atea! I don't think teaching this stranger is a good idea. :'Atea': Maybe, maybe not. Let's see what happens. :'Akasa': You'll have to face the Wolfen... can you fight those creatures on your own? :'Kya': I can handle it. :'Akasa': I'm sure you can. But here, try this anyway. With this magic bracelet you'll become stronger, quicker and more powerful opponent. :'Akasa': But first, you must learn to control it's power! (Kya enters an Arena, the player pulls some combination moves against a dummy Wolfen) :'Akasa': Bravo! Now, you are a master of the white bracelet! :'Akasa': I see a great potential in this one. :'Aton': Watch out! :'Atea': Kya! (The unconscious Wolfen from earlier wakes up, Kya defeats him.) :'Akasa': Atea... she could do more than fight, I think. :'Atea': You are worthy of the Awakening power! :'Aton': Atea! What are you doing?! :'Atea': This will give you the power to free the Wolfen from their curse... and bring them back as simple Nativ! (Atea summons a green magic, and touches Kya with it) :'Kya': What?! The Wolfens are Nativs? :'Kya': Oww! :'Atea': You now possess the Awakening spell! :'Bird': Now you can give back the Wolfens their Nativ form! :'Atea': Brazul catches the Nativs and casts a spell on them to transform them... Now you can free the Nativs from this spell thanks to this power. :'Atea': Listen carefully... :'Atea': To exorcise a Wolfen you must do 3 things: First...they must be unconscious! :'Bird': I think she already knows how to do that! :'Atea': Second...get this. It'll give you the magical energy you need! (Mana) And when you see this... you can use your new power (A Number appears above the Wolfen, showing how many mana is needed to exorcise it). :'Atea': But you need enough magical energy to make it work! :'Akasa': Come on. Try your new power! (Kya collects Mana to exorcise the Wolfen and return to a Nativ) :'Nativ': Haaaaa! My head hurts! I must have drank too much Bilgoles last night... (The Nativ leaves and a new scene with Atea and Kya appears) :'Atea': You will need a weapon before leaving the village. :'Bird': These flashing signs will take you to an open shop... :'Atea': They'll have a weapon for you there. :'Atea': Go and buy a weapon... Purchasing A Weapon (As Kya explores Nativ City to buy a weapon, she runs into Area, who comes flying in on a board.) :'Area': Don't you get sick of walking all the time? :'Kya': Huh? :'Area': Why don't you get a board or something? :'Area': Less than 50 Nooties in some shops. :'Area': You know...NOOTIES :'Area': Get some nooties, buy some stuff...maybe you could buy yourself a clue while you're at it. :'Kya': I think I need a weapon first. :'Area': OK, but if you decide later to buy a board, come find me...we'll race! The Blue Egg (After Kya buys a weapon, Atea and Aton meet up with her.) :'Bird': You're going to be sorry you came over here. (Atea shakes his staff to muffle Bird) :'Atea': There is an Egg in the forest...If you can find it, then we can start looking for your brother. :'Kya': An...Egg? :'Bird': Yes, a big blue egg! :'Atea': The last one of it's kind! :'Aton': But the Wolfen found it yesterday...and I don't think they'll let you steal it! :'Kya': But what's an Egg got to do with finding Frank? :'Atea': Bring me this egg. It will help us to find your brother. :'Aton': These signs will take you to the forest entrance. :'Aton': I marked the location of the egg on your map...use it if you're lost. (Kya goes to the Flying Forest, battling Wolfen and finds the Blue Egg. As Kya picks the egg up, it falls and a Flying Creature comes out.) :'Kya': What's that...thing? (The creature shoots sonar waves at Kya) :'Kya': OWW! (A screen appears in game, and Atea communicates with Kya telepathically without any voice acting.) :'Atea': Kya... it's me, Atea! This animal let's me communicate with you telepathically! :'Stuff': To jump the slopes you'll need a Magic Board! Return to the village to see if any of the shops are open. Follow me! Opening the Elevators (After retrieving the Blue Egg, Kya returns to the Flying Forest via a Shell Elevator, which uses the wind to transport her through a tunnel.) (Kya screams) :'Area': WOW! :'Area': How'd you open the elevators? :'Area': Brazul sealed them up years ago. :'Area': But now, you know how to open them! Through these elevators, you can get back to all the exits you've opened in only a few seconds! :'Area': Aton's not going to believe this. Later :'Atea': Welcome back! :'Bird': Hmph :'Atea': By exorcising the Wolfen, you're really inspiring the Nativs to rebuild the village. :'Bird': Yeah, and they're inspired to sell you things too. (Atea whacks his staff to shut Bird up) :'Atea': Don't mind him... these shops will be a great help to you... in them, you will find everything you need for your quest. :'Atea': The Nativs you free come to our village. They are helping in building shops. I'll see if I can find a way to bring you back to your world... Join me in my hut. :'Bird': Hey, you sure you want us to be saved by that kid? (Atea's Hut) :'Atea': We would be lost without you. :'Atea': And so I want to help you find your way home. (Atea throws a scroll into a fire, and it levitates and flashes a bright light) :'Kya': The medallion! :'Atea': This brought you here, didn't it? :'Kya': I guess so...I still don't understand how I got here, to tell you the truth! :'Atea': Well, you see, the medallion is a portal...a door that allowed you to pass from your universe to ours. :'Atea': The medallion that brought you here can't take you home again...because it stayed in your world. And that means... :'Kya': That we're trapped here forever. :'Atea': No... it means that you must find OUR medallion. :'Kya': YOUR medallion. :'Atea': Yes, there is the same medallion in our world. :'Atea': It's been dismantled, but if you can put it back together, you and your brother can go home again. :'Kya': Why do these medallions even exist? :'Atea': I don't know, but your father knows a lot of things about them. :'Kya': Great! Let's ask him for help! :'Atea': Look...The medallion groups seven runes...on a unique receptacle. Separated, the runes are pure energy, no one can approach them. Only the one who possesses the receptacle can regroup the runes. :'Kya': How did the Medallion get dismantled? :'Atea': Well... you don't think a man like Brazul should have access to something like that, do you? :'Kya': Hm... I wonder who decided to take the medallion apart. :'Atea': Mm. :'Atea': The medallion is everywhere... in bits and pieces, scattered all over our planet. :'Atea': And you could bring it together. :'Kya': How? What should I do? :'Atea': First, you must find the receptacle. Obtaining The Receptacle When Kya finds the receptacle, it is on a little pedestal. What Kya doesn't realize, is a strange bat like creature has taken home there. It attacks her and takes the Receptacle. :'Kya': Ouch! (After riding a slope and entering a forest, Kya finds the Receptacle. She puts it on her belt and asks Stuff a question.) :'Kya': What do you think? (A cutscene is shown, a captive Nativ is put on a conveyor belt and transformed into a Wolfen.) :'Brazul': Bring me the human! Retrieving The First Rune (Kya arrives at Nativ City) :'Atea (Through Stuff): Bravo for the receptacle! I'm with Area, we're looking for clues about your brother in the Hunter's territory, come and join us! (Kya goes to The Flying Forest to get to the Hunters Domain) :'''Atea: It's the forest rune! Get close to it and put it in your receptacle...Ho, ho... I gotta hide! There are too many Wolfens around here! (Arriving at the Hunter's Domain) :Atea: You have managed to get the rune in the forest. Apparently Brazul didn't locate it. But what the...Ah...No! They're here...Kya! Help me! Aahh! (Kya needs a Jamgut Birdcall to ride a creature known as a Jamgut, to continue in the Hunter's Territory.) ''Jamgut Birdcall (Back to Nativ City to buy a Jamgut Birdcall) :'Aton': You left an old man alone! What were you thinking? :'Area': I...I... :'Aton': He's gone! This is your fault! :'Kya': What? :'Area': Atea's gone. The hunter got him. :'Kya': The hunter? :'Area': He's talking about a Wolfen... :'Area': One of the worst strongest ones. :'Aton': Don't forget to tell her that he controls an entire territory infested with Wolfen! If the hunter has Atea, then our elder is as good as dead! :'Aton': He'll be in Brazul's clutches in no time. :'Kya': No! I won't let that happen. :'Aton': YOU? You've done enough. :'Area': Oh please. Who else is going to save him? YOU? :'Aton': And you! What did you do to save him? You ran away? :'Area': Oh yeah? Well it seems to me that Kya's doing a better job than you are. :'Kya': I have no time for this, I'm going to get Atea. :'Area': I'll show you on your map where you can find the Hunter's dungeon... Atea should be there... (To The Hunter's Domain) (Brazul's Laboratory, Frank is tied up on a table and Brazul's Bird comes by.) :'Brazul': Perfect! They've caught that old fool. He knows where that receptacle is...and now, it's as good as mine! :'Brazul': Who? :'Brazul': A Nativ wants to meet me!? :'Brazul': Incredible... Tell him I accept his offer! And follow him...that way, we'll know where their miserable village is. See Also'' * Story Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Needs Navbox Category:Guides